Three Weddings Attended by the Princess of Genovia
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Three weddings that Mia attended as the Princess of Genovia.


Author's note: I do not own the Princess Diaries or its characters. This is set before and during the second movie.

* * *

**Three Weddings Attended by the Princess of Genovia**

**One**

The first wedding Mia attended after officially becoming Princess of Genovia she didn't actually attend in her official capacity as princess. However, she was there in her official capacity as daughter of the bride. Her mom and Mr. O'Connell (Mia didn't think she'd ever be able to call him just Patrick) finally got married the summer she graduated from high school. It had been a quiet ceremony with a Justice of the Peace, just family and friends.

Mia had been her mother's witness while Mr. O'Connell's brother stood up for it. All in all, it had been a nice way to end her summer. Mia was ready to be off on her own, and she was happy for her mom. It was nice to know that her mom wouldn't alone when she left for school, and as weird as it was for Mia to see her mom with her former teacher, he did make her mom happy. And the wedding ended the summer on a high note which Mia rather needed.

College was fun and exciting, but it also meant leaving Lily behind. They weren't going to the same school, and Mia would definitely miss having her best friend close by. Phone calls were well and good, but they weren't the same as having your friend right there with you. The end of high school had also heralded another change for Mia. It had brought to an end her romantic relationship with Michael. They had parted as friends, but there was still a bit of sadness at the fact that it wasn't the one true love that Mia had always hoped to fallen into.

But her mom's wedding was really nothing but joyous and left Mia ready to head into college with a light heart.

**Two**

Of course, Mia attended her own wedding. It was really supposed to be the last wedding that she attended as Princess of Genovia. However, no one could say that her wedding had gone as planned. It was relief that it hadn't. Mia knew that it was a day she would never forget, though not for the typical reasons. Mia knew that if she had gone through with the wedding, she would have regretted it forever. Andrew was a perfectly nice man, and she would have been queen, but she would have also compromised part of herself.

The minor panic attack was not something Mia wanted to remember about that day. She preferred to remember speaking with both Joe and her grandmother. Joe had given her the information and hope that Nicholas might actually care for her since he didn't set her up. And her grandmother, Grandma had given Mia the acceptance and permission Mia had needed in order to make the choice she needed to make. It had been an utter relief to given Andrew back his ring, and she hadn't been about to let that take her crown away.

Speaking to that church full of people had been both utterly terrifying and yet incredibly satisfying. Mia had needed to speak about what Parliament was forcing her to do. She knew that she had a good argument, and she was right. There had been a moment of utter terror when Marbury started talking, but then Nicholas had swept in and rescued her. His support and approval had buoyed her, and with the Prime Minister's help, Mia had prevailed. And then she had instigated another wedding.

**Three**

The last wedding Mia attended as Princess of Genovia was that of her grandmother and Joseph. And she was proud to say that she was in part responsible for it. Both her grandma and Joseph deserved all the happiness in the world, and Mia would admit that she did still believe in happy endings. So given that everything was all prepared for a wedding anyway, it seemed like a waste not to have a wedding after all.

Mia stood up for her grandmother as her maid of honor and watching with real happiness as Joseph finally got to marry the woman of his dreams and her grandmother finally got her happy ending. It was not at all how Mia had expected the day to go, but it really was far better. This was a wedding that she could completely enjoy. And she couldn't help the delight that came out when the deed was finally done.

She didn't know what her own future held other than the fact that she was going to be queen after all and without a husband. Mia pushed back the other questions she had about what would happen next and just what was her relationship with Nicholas now. Right now, she just wanted to celebrate with her family. There would be time to figure out what her future would look like later. Mia wasn't even going to worry about the coronation coming up. Tonight, there was a wedding to celebrate.


End file.
